


First Kiss

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written in 2005.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005.

It had all happened so suddenly, the realisation during the war that he never felt safer than when the Auror was by his side. That not everyone gave in to Moody’s paranoia, that some people judged for themselves, and liked what they saw.

Their first kiss had been just as sudden. The celebrations for the end of the Second War were carrying on behind him, but Snape was standing outside, a solitary shadow against the moonlit sky, staring out into a Voldemort-free world. Kingsley had quietly snuck up behind him, pulled him around and gently kissed all his worries away.


End file.
